


Pero tú no eres Hal Jordan (Traducción)

by Misita



Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce está celoso de Barry, Básicamente Hal tiene síndrome de impostor, Los dos son súper obvios, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misita/pseuds/Misita
Summary: Basado en algo que Batman le dijo a Simon Baz en Justice League #23 (ver título)Hal está tratando de reparar su relación con Bruce que parecía haberse deteriorado sin ninguna razón. Terminan hablando de relaciones interpersonales y desarrollando la suya.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Pero tú no eres Hal Jordan (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [but you're no Hal Jordan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149528) by [RebeccaAnabelBurrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaAnabelBurrows/pseuds/RebeccaAnabelBurrows). 



> Post Justice League #39, se ignoran algunas de las cosas canónicas que sucedieron antes, y todas las cosas canónicas que siguieron, según lo que Batman le dijo a Simon Baz en Justice League #23
> 
> Sepan que una traducción completamente fiel a la obra original es casi imposible, hay varias palabras, frases, etc. Que deben ser adaptados para que suenen bien y tengan sentido en español. Aclarado esto ¡Disfruten su lectura! ¡Y apoyen a su creadora!

Habían pasado unos días desde el regreso de Hal. Después de evitar una guerra alienígena, fue agradable estar en casa de nuevo. Se había reintegrado a la liga tan fácil como la había dejado.

Salió con Diana el día anterior y Clark le había dado la bienvenida nuevamente al equipo. Hal había visto toda una temporada de una que otra telenovela con Barry y felicitó a Vic por su nuevo aspecto.

Sin embargo, algo se sintió casi mal con Batman. No era un tipo muy expresivo, eso seguro, Hal había creído que eran algo así como amigos, pero Bruce había interrumpido sus últimas conversaciones sin explicación.

\- Entonces, vi a Simon Baz hoy –

Gruñido. Era la nueva forma de Bruce de reconocer que Hal estaba hablando y era irritante.

\- Me enteré de que ¿Se conocieron? – Intentó Hal esta vez

Gruñido. El Linterna Verde estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantener una atmósfera amigable entre ellos, pero no estaban yendo a ninguna parte.

\- Le dijiste que no era rival para ti porque él no era yo –

Hal se había sentido extrañamente orgulloso ante lo dicho por Baz. Y sintió algo más de lo que estaba seguro era mejor no preguntarse.

Silencio.

\- ¿Fue solo una carnada, o lo decías en serio? –

Hal se odiaba a sí mismo por buscar la validación de Bruce. Ya no era un niño. No necesitaba una reafirmación sobre sus capacidades y habilidades.

Silencio.

\- ¿Qué yo era mejor que Baz? – Aclaró Hal

Simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Solo quería saberlo. ¿Bruce lo dijo para enojar a su compañero Linterna Verde o había algún aprecio real por el trabajo de Hal en alguna parte?

Realmente no esperaba una respuesta. Un gruñido, tal vez.

Hal bajó la cabeza. Ilusiones, eso fue todo.

\- ¿Lo dudas? –

Hal pegó un salto ante el sonido e hizo todo lo posible para fingir que no tenía que preservar su dignidad.

Por alguna razón, Bruce ya no llevaba puesta la capucha. Hal se encogió de hombros, ¿Qué podría hacer que Bruce estuviera tan seguro de que él era mejor en el tema Linterna Verde que Baz?

\- No siempre estamos de acuerdo y tengo más experiencia, pero él es realmente bueno en lo que hace – Dijo Hal.

Bruce lo miró atentamente. Hal se retorció un poco bajo la intensa mirada de su compañero.

\- Tú también, Jordan. Eres el mejor Linterna Verde que existe en lo que a mí respecta. –

Bruce parecía serio. Algo que lucía reconfortante en él. Sus compañeros de equipo ya estaban acostumbrados.

Hal se sintió gratamente sorprendido.

\- Eres parcial –

No estaba buscando cumplidos. Simplemente no podía comprender cómo Bruce podía pensar que era bueno en su trabajo. Solo tenía un puñado de buenos trucos, y eso era todo. Nada como ser Batman o algo así.

Hal se las arregló con eso, pero fue más pura suerte que verdadera competencia. Pensó que Bruce podía ver a través de él. Pensó que todos podían. Que solo esperaban a que fallase una vez para enviarlo de vuelta a casa.

\- Nunca te había visto sin confianza antes. –

Hal se encogió de hombros de una manera falsamente relajada.

\- Barry me hace trabajar en ello – Dijo con prudencia.

Barry también dijo que Hal seguramente tenía algún caso leve de Síndrome del Impostor* y que debería hablar con alguien al respecto. Hal no estaba seguro de si Barry estaba ofreciendo ayuda per se o le aconsejaba buscar ayuda externa, pero de todos modos había estado viendo una psicóloga antes de abandonar La Tierra.

No fue fácil, pero sintió que había progresado. Hasta ahora, al menos. Debería buscar el número de la psicóloga cuando volviera a casa. Y tratar de pensar en un equivalente a “desaparecer en cualquier momento por periodos de tiempo indeterminados” para poder mantener la paz en el espacio.

No creía en los psiquiatras de A.R.G.U.S., y no había hablado sobre el asunto de Linterna Verde con su psicóloga. Para ella, él era solo Hal Jordan, un piloto.

\- Él es importante para ti – Dijo Bruce, apretando los labios hasta formar una línea delgada.

Hal se sintió confundido: su psicóloga era una mujer y su importancia para él era de naturaleza profesional. Entonces, se dio cuenta de quién estaba hablando Bruce, y se tuvo que reír.

\- Y dicen que eres inteligente. Daría mi vida por Barry. –

Barry siempre había estado allí cuando lo necesitaba. Había sido su primer compañero en el negocio de superhéroes y era un amigo confiable. Había muy pocos secretos entre los dos.

\- Es como, no sé … ¿El Superman de mi Batman? – Bromeó Hal.

Bruce lo miró bruscamente. Algo definitivamente estaba mal con él. Debería preguntarle a Barry, él era mejor leyendo a la gente que Hal.

\- ¿En serio? –

La paciencia de Hal tenía límites, y comenzaba a llegar a ellos. ¿Por qué Bruce no podía ser casual por una vez en su vida? ¿A dónde intentaba llevar esta conversación? ¿Lo sabía él siquiera?

\- Quiero decir ¿En qué piensas? No es como que tenga muchos amigos a los cuales poder contarles sobre ser un Linterna Verde. Por supuesto que Barry es importante para mí. –

Parecía que Bruce calculaba algo, probablemente evaluaba cada interacción previa que Hal y Barry tuvieron con él como testigo. Era un tipo así de raro.

\- Entonces ¿Tú y Barry son amigos? –

Hal acababa de decirle que tenía problemas de confianza en sí mismo hace unos minutos y que habría apreciado que Bruce no cuestionara una de las relaciones más significativas de su vida.

\- Eh, sí. ¿Estás sorprendido porque puedo ser amigo de gente genial? –

Se sintió insultante y honestamente un golpe bajo por parte de Batman. Pero con él nunca se sabe.

Bruce lo miró como si estuviera evaluándolo. Sus brazos cruzados demasiado fuerte, el dolor débilmente oculto en su voz, su inestable mirada.

\- Por supuesto que no. Pensé que Barry y tú tenían algo –

Hubo un largo silencio. Hal estaba tratando de encontrar otro significado para las palabras de Bruce y simplemente no pudo. Entonces, solo se rio de él.

\- Wow, detente ahora. En primer lugar, Barry es muy, muy hetero. Y en segundo, no estoy interesado en salir o follar o lo que sea que hayas querido decir con mi mejor amigo. –

Bruce se veía … ¿Aliviado, tal vez? Mas a gusto, eso era seguro.

\- Así que el coqueteo es simplemente amistoso. –

Hal levantó una ceja. ¿Qué diablos?

\- ¿Sí…? Le propuse matrimonio cuando nos conocimos. ¿Qué? Es guapo. Ha sido una broma entre nosotros desde entonces –

Bruce se quedó en silencio. En un silencio tan largo que ya comenzaba a incomodar a Hal.

\- Espera, no me digas que tienes un problema conmigo porque me van los tíos –

La constatación de que Bruce podría ser homofóbico lo enfermó del estómago. El otro hombre lo negó.

\- Pensé que leías los tabloides. –

Sí, lo hacía. No preguntaría cómo Bruce sabía eso.

\- Que son bien conocidos por sus reportes fieles. –

Recordaba haber leído algo sobre los supuestos amantes de Bruce Wayne y haberse preguntado cuales realmente lo fueron y cuáles no.

\- Esa parte era verdad. –

Hal sonrió de lado.

\- ¿Realmente abandonaste tu recepción para follar a Jonas Greenberg en tu oficina estando en una relación con las dos hermanas Bertram? –

Bruce resopló.

\- ¿Cuántos años tiene Madison Bertram? ¿Diecinueve? Y cualquiera que preste más atención al discurso de Greenberg que a su aspecto se daría cuenta de que solo está tratando de establecerse antes del comienzo de su campaña. –

Hal se encogió de hombros. Él no era una socialité. No sabía que la señorita Bertram era solo una debutante y no podría decir en qué puesto Greenberg había puesto el ojo.

\- ¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió intentarlo? Establecerte, quiero decir. –

Hal se acababa de sumergir en aguas turbias. Sería mejor que tuviera cuidado con lo que dijese a continuación.

\- Tengo hijos que pasaron por un trauma severo, una compañía que dirigir y eventos que atender. Sin olvidar todo el tema de la lucha contra el crimen y una reputación de citas menos que estelar. Eso no deja mucho tiempo para una pareja estable. ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría proyectos de vida conmigo? –

Bruce negó con la cabeza.

\- Yo lo haría. –

Hal se maldijo a si mismo y a su rápida lengua. Eso no era exactamente ser cuidadoso. Bueno, hizo que Bruce sonriera. De hecho, el hombre se echó a reír. Hal lo encontró un poco inquietante.

\- Dije en su sano juicio, Jordan. –

Hal se encogió de hombros. Si Bruce creía que estaba bromeando, ¿Quién era él para negarlo?

\- Bueno, eres rico, bonito y me agradan Alfred y los niños. – Dijo Hal con indiferencia.

Sin embargo, lo decía en serio. No le importaría salir con Bruce, de hecho-

\- ¿Bonito? –

Bruce sonaba divertido, pero también un poco aturdido por la audacia de Hal.

Mierda. Lo dijo. Le pasaba por no filtrar lo que sentía ganas de decir.

\- Por supuesto. Batman es uno de los tipos más bonitos que conozco. Bonitos ojos, bonito pelo, bonito… -

El cerebro de Hal finalmente reaccionó a lo que estaba balbuceando, por lo que a su dueño le quedaba algo de dignidad aún. Su tono denotaba que estaba bromeando, pero lo que estuvo por decir a continuación lo habría metido en problemas.

Los ojos de Bruce se habían iluminado y su sonrisa se sentía tortuosa. Hal hizo todo lo posible por no temblar visiblemente.

\- Por favor, siéntete libre de continuar. –

Hal sonrió débilmente.

\- Estoy bien, gracias. –

No sabía a qué jugaba Bruce, pero casi parecía encantado y era demasiado para él.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No hay comentarios sobre lo bonito que es mi trasero? Estoy decepcionado, Jordan. –

El aliento de Hal quedó atrapado en su garganta. Bien, próximo movimiento. Por si acaso Bruce hablaba en serio. Ya se las arreglará para no reírse en caso de que no fuera así.

\- ¿Cómo podría saberlo, con toda esa ropa? – Dijo Hal dulcemente.

Se preguntó si Bruce se acobardaría. No parecía querer abandonar la charla pronto.

\- Pensé que nunca preguntarías – Dijo el Caballero Oscuro, cerrando la distancia entre ellos.

La mano de Bruce envolvió el cuello de Hal y, un segundo después, se besaron. Lucharon por el dominio, Hal cedió eventualmente, pero fue dulce de alguna manera.

Estaban semidesnudos antes de que uno de ellos volviera a usar palabras coherentes.

\- Prométeme que vamos a hablar de esto – Dijo Hal, deteniendo las manos de Bruce en su cintura.

Bruce besó su frente tranquilizadoramente.

\- Lo prometo. Cenaremos y nos declararemos amor eterno o algo así. – Respondió, dejando que sus manos rozaran la piel expuesta del torso de Linterna Verde.

Hal se estremeció, anhelando más contacto. Sus miradas se encontraron. Hal acercó más a su compañero.

\- Bueno. Por ahora, me gustaría echar un vistazo a ese bonito trasero tuyo. –

**Author's Note:**

> N/a- Síndrome del Impostor: El síndrome del impostor, a veces llamado fenómeno del impostor o síndrome de fraude, es un fenómeno psicológico en el que la gente es incapaz de internalizar sus logros y sufre un miedo persistente de ser descubierto como un fraude.


End file.
